paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutlass Ramjet
"Going Guns on this commie...splash one! I'll get his "comrade" on the second pass!" :- Cutlass Ramjet pilot in combat. Tactical Analysis *'Ace Combat': The fast-flying Cutlass Ramjet is an extremely effective anti-air fighter, wrecking havoc amoung both helicopters and enemy fighters. *'Fox Four': The Cutlass is armed with two anti-air machine guns that chew through enemy air frames with ease. *'CTOL': The Cutlass is only intended to for use against aircraft. In addition, it cannot use VTOL facilities and must leave the map to reload it's ammunition and make repairs. *'Got a Lock': India's short supply of munitions means that only the best Cutlass pilots are equipped with any sort of anti-air missiles. Background During WWII, a strategic interceptor to augment the WP-501 Stallion was needed. While plans for many conventional jets were drawn up, the Allies also wanted something that was cheap. To that end, they picked the Cutlass Ramjet. Though looking rather plain compared to the Hawker, it is in fact a high tech, low cost interceptor that can still fly circles around MiGs. The secret lies in the plane’s ramjet. A ramjet cannot fly from a standstill, so to get it off the ground, the Allies requisitioned civilian plane engines. After gaining altitude and getting to a speed of 350 MPH, the pilot activates the ramjet, which boosts the speed up to modern levels. At the same time, the propeller retracts into the fuselage, to prevent them from being ripped away, and to allow better airflow. The proven airframe allows good dogfighting maneuverability, while the ample loadout can deal with a variety of threats. The chief downside of the Cutlass compared to the Hawker and Apollo is the lack of VTOL abilities. The Ramjet still needs old fashioned runways to take off. With the fluidity of modern warfare, these need to be farther behind the lines than ever before. This is not all that much a hindrance though, as the Cutlass can reach maximum speeds in excess of Mach 2. With upgrades, the Cutlass is still the Allies' main strategic interceptor. The Apollo is more manoeuvrable and flexible, while the Hawker is more versatile and deadly. However, the Cutlass is much faster, cheaper, and easy to operate. Still, the airfield necessity still means tactical Commanders cannot use them in any capacity. The Cutlass's role also means it is excellent for supporting operations with force that aren't from the Allied Nations. Most notably, Cutlasses in India often fly missions in China to support the Blue Chinese when the skies get too unfriendly (usually when North Korea is supporting the current push.) Over China, Cutlasses and MiG Nines still dogfight like they once did over Europe. Seeing how there's no place to land in China unless one thinks atomic glass is a suitable runway, Cutlasses still have to return all the way to India to land, which puts it at a disadvantage over the MiG. Many final radio transmissions also state of "something" that rams into Cutlasses going to and from their killbox and slices them apart, which cannot be explained at this time. Behind the Scenes * Cutlass Ramjet is loosely based on XF-84H Thunderscreech fighter, only with a ramjet engine beside the propeller. * Like most of the Indian Reservist Reinforcements, the Cutlass was suggested by PsychoticLoner, although it had been around in lore for quite some time before. Category:Units